The invention relates to a packaged electric lamp comprising
an electric lamp with an axis, provided with a lamp vessel and a lamp cap mounted to said vessel on said axis, PA1 a cardboard strip provided with a tag having a suspension opening, a window for inspecting the lamp vessel, and a first and a second end portion, PA1 the cardboard strip being folded around the lamp in the axial direction of the lamp, and the first and second end portions being fastened to one another.
Such a packed electric lamp is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,694.
Packing of an electric lamp can be done by means of a so-called blister, a synthetic foil applied against a cardboard backing with the lamp in between. This packing can easily be presented hanging and offers the possibility of inspecting the lamp in the packing, but it has the drawback that the environment is polluted with plastic waste.
The packed electric lamp according to the U.S. Patent cited can also be presented hanging and inspected in the packing, which is important in the case of sale at self-service retail outlets, without synthetic packing material being used. The packing has the drawback, however, that it fixes the lamp insufficiently sideways. Another important drawback is that the lamp, while it is in its packing, cannot be inserted in the usual contact socket in order to check its operation. A further drawback is that it is difficult to hold the lamp while it is being provided with its packing mechanically.
Similar drawbacks are inherent in the packed lamp according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,097, for which a cardboard strip provided with transverse folding lines is used, and in the packed lamp according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,623. According to the latter patent, moreover, and according to French Patent No. 1,065,227 cited in it and the corresponding Great Britain No. 702,024, a strip is used which has no window at the front through which the lamp can be viewed.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,227 several lamps are packed in a first sleeve, from which the lamps project with their bulb necks and lamp caps to the exterior and which has perforation lines along which a section containing one lamp can be separated from the remainder each time. The first sleeve containing the lamps is included in its entirety in a second sleeve which is provided with a suspension opening. This packing is double-walled for the most part and consequently requires much material. To the front the lamps are completely obscured from view. They cannot be checked for operation without being taken from the second sleeve. The lamps in the sleeve are not protected against mutual collisions.
An angular sleeve containing several lamps which project from the sleeve to the exterior with their lamp caps is known from DE-OS No. 29 23 228. The sleeve is subdivided into longitudinal sections, each for one lamp, by means of perforations. The sleeve is designed for upright presentation and offers the lamps lateral fixation by means of bottom sections which are snapped inwards. The sleeve is not suitable for hanging presentation. Seen from the front, the sleeve completely hides the lamp vessels of the packed lamps from view. The sleeve has a complicated shape, with both convex and concave folds, while the application of the packing around the lamps is complicated as well. This is because, when a blank sheet is being folded around lamps, convex folds are to be made in the sheet for shaping the sleeve itself, while simultaneously concave folds are necessary for snapping the bottom sections inwards. This requires mutually opposing forces. If, on the other hand, the bottom sections are snapped inwards after the sleeve has been formed from a blank, the relevant sections have to be forced, which leads to dents, which weaken these sections and cause the fixation to be easily lost.